


Oh, today was not like any other.

by iSpitonFire



Series: OG Hat Man, Aleksei/Death, and his husband, Caleb, Life/an ass [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: willex are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpitonFire/pseuds/iSpitonFire
Summary: A simple ghost or rather Death himself wanders across the meeting of soulmates.
Series: OG Hat Man, Aleksei/Death, and his husband, Caleb, Life/an ass [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Oh, today was not like any other.

Between waiting and reaping, he likes to wander. There isn’t much time for it in this line of work, but sometimes he wonders. Some days, he follows. The skater is one he is drawn to often. The free-spirited ghost who is so lonely. If it wasn’t for the fact that the mistake had claimed his soul, he would have offered him a cap.

Although he would be the first to admit, he wasn’t sure if the skater would wear it. However, the skater deserved a family. Instead, he watched as the skater went through people and down a street, yelling in happiness, and a smile unconsciously worked its way over his face for whenever the child was happy, he was happy. Skating was the only time the pale yellow and dark blue of his soul looked more like his often worn crop top than the washed-out intimidation that happened sometimes after an interaction with the mistake. 

But today. Oh, today was not like any other. Today, he got to see a miracle happy. The skater met one of the boys he had locked away in a spectacular fall marked by Cupid’s love. It made him feel guilty for the couple of months the band was secured away to keep them safe. Soulmates meeting is one of his other favorite past times. He knew as Death he was supposed to only care about reaping souls, but souls meeting and colliding, this time literally, was special to watch.

And watching the two boys, smitten from the beginning, lose sight of the world around them and focus on each other was something he had been wanting to see for so long. It made him yearn for something Death shouldn’t have, but oh so happy for the skater and drummer.

He adjusted his cap and decided to leave the boys alone. He had faith the skater was smart enough to keep this gem away from the mistake. After all, when the skater did do the mistake’s bidding, he never took the person away from _that_ club.

Yes, he had a feeling everything would be alright. And walked away with a jaunty tune.


End file.
